1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a fluorescent fixture housing for fluorescent, preferably "biax", bulbs. The housing is in the shape of a truncated pyramid. The fluorescent bulbs are engaged through apertures in the housing and held in place by a detachable ballast/socket assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, fluorescent fixture housings are wellknown. These prior art housings are typically two feet by four feet and typically use fluorescent bulbs approximately four feet in length. This size of housing is difficult to manage and install. Moreover, this size of housing is not adapted to the more modern "biax" bulb which is a high-intensity U-shaped bulb and approximately sixteen inches in length.
Moreover, such a housing is not nestable due to its generally parallelepiped shape and due to the presence of sockets and bulky ballast assemblies required to initiate illumination from the fluorescent bulbs. This inability to nest the prior art fluorescent fixture housings raised shipping costs and generally made the importation of such housings prohibitive.